


The Night We Met (graphic)

by Jamz24



Series: Slutty Evak [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dont' read if you can't hack it, Evak - Freeform, Even blowjobs, Even blows half the club, Feelings Again (After Smut), Filth, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm really giving up the plot here, I'm trynna put it all out there, Identity Porn, Isak & Even have sex with other people, Isak gets fucked, M/M, Non judgmental, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Evak, SKAM - Freeform, SKAM Month, Sex Clubs, Sex while depressed, Sex while manic, Skam Drabble, Smut, Think I'll stop now, etc - Freeform, mentions of unsafe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamz24/pseuds/Jamz24
Summary: In which Isak and Even meet whilst fucking other people at a sex club"...A few metres to Even's left stood a large four-poster bed with a canopy over it, where it sounded as if someone was getting roughly fucked while their wrists were strapped to the end of the bed. Even could hear someone's muffled gasps over the slap-slap of flesh on flesh, although as he was down on his knees with a new guy’s cock thrusting into his mouth he couldn’t properly see who it was..."





	The Night We Met (graphic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obscurial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurial/gifts).



> I was in the mood to write some porn and this came out AHHHHHHHHAHAHAHA
> 
> Then some FEELINGS and PLOT and CANON happened and I wondered about going into that but thought I'd upload it before it got chaptered as I got tired lmao
> 
> Mentions of unsafe sex whilst suffering from mental issues (it happens) which is totally not meant to be judgy or moral but if this triggers you maybe scoot over elsewhere my lovelies
> 
> Anyway, y'all know what happens next, right?!?!!

Even was in the mood for cock. Sometimes he got like this: hyped up with his thoughts wheeling carefree around his head, the future buzzing with possibility, little tingles of energy racing up and down his fingers. The world would speed up, start thrumming with a hard, insistent beat that asked – no begged – him to move to it, the pulse of sex making him horny over everything from the line of a man’s lips to the shape of a girl’s ass, from the bulge of a man’s junk to the curve of a nipple. When Even was in this mood he could have sex for hours, days even: he could find something beautiful and delightful in anyone, and do everything to everyone. Tonight was such a night, he felt high as a kite and horny as fuck – but right now he was lusting after dick. Pure and simple, with no strings attached or complications – he already had enough complications with Sonja – and he knew exactly the place to go to get what he needed.

He swung into the club like a movie star and instantly all eyes were on him. He tossed his head back, parting his lips, taking in the crowd with a hot gaze. He’d made a special effort, swept his hair up and back into a classic James Dean quiff, put on a close-fitting black and white striped silk shirt, jeans and red jacket. He’d prepped his face with a light tinted moisturiser that showed off his high cheekbones and he could feel the men at the bar turning to look at him appraisingly. He fixed them with his best wanton stare.

“Erm, are you a member?” the doorman suddenly asked, putting out a hand to forestall him.

Even pouted, licking his tongue over his lips. “Of course I am. Don’t you recognise me?”

The doorman looked uncomfortable. “Uh, could I see your membership card? Sorry, for security reasons we don’t allow strangers in.”

Even moved closer to him, letting his most charming smile illuminate his face. “That’s a pity. I seem to have left it at home. Would you like to frisk me?”

The doorman looked dazed: probably unused to being the target of such an assault by beauty. He was a tall, well-built man, probably in his early forties, hard buff gym body, hair close cropped and dressed in a dark suit: one of the few guys Even had met that was taller than him. Even rather liked it for a change, he was used to smaller guys and the idea of having a taller one made him hot. He stood so his breath warmed the older man’s cheek, and let the back of his hand graze against his trousers.

“Look anywhere you wish,” Even offered him breezily, raising his arms.

“Doesn’t seem much you can hide underneath those clothes.” The doorman managed a small smile.

Even shot him a delighted smile, lips curving suggestively, letting let his hand wander up to the man’s belt buckle and let it rest there. He could feel the man shifting uneasily, and made one finger slide downwards over the front of the man’s trousers, making him shiver and curse. Slowly he let his fingertips curl under the man’s junk, cupping him gently, letting the warmth of his hand work its magic. He could feel the taller man starting to get hard, and his own heartbeat started to speed up at the man’s suppressed excitement.

The doorman could hardly get the words out. “It’s against the rules, I’m afraid, sir.”

Even shot him a knowing look from underneath long lashes. “Are there any rules here?”

He let his fingers softly wander around the man’s crotch, teasing, probing, enjoying the other’s predicament. “Is there anything I can do for you to change your mind?”

The doorman cursed as Even explored his crotch gently, looking up into his face with a provocative stare, biting into his full bottom lip . Finally the other man broke, face taut with desire, fingers fumbling at his belt. Even sank slowly to his knees to help unbuckle him, lips parted, fixing the older man with a radiant smile.

“So does this mean you’ll let me in?”

 

***

 

Upstairs in the playroom, the party was in full swing. The club didn’t have a good reputation for nothing. The members had to be all attractive or rich, and the equipment ranged from large beds to kinkier equipment such as bondage benches, worship stools and dog kennels. You didn’t have to join in, there were always crowds of people watching the hardcore exhibitionists, but right now Even was in the mood to give the performance of his life.

With the taste of the doorman still on his lips, and now hard from pent-up excitement, Even entered the playroom with a spring in his step. Tonight was going to go well, he could feel it. There was a buzz in the air that he swore he could feel, as if the universe was centring and spinning around him, as if he and he only was the most desirable man on earth. Sometimes he got in this mood, and it was easy to ignore the thoughts that he might regret it the next day. Because tonight was going to be his lucky night, and to hell with the consequences. He was gonna put on a show, and right now he deserved to be the only one in the club that anyone was looking at.

A man detached himself from a group at the bar, and approached him, looking him up and down appraisingly. He was an olive-skinned, well worked out guy in his mid-twenties, Even guessed Mediterranean or Latin American, perhaps. He grinned cheerily at Even, taking in his flushed cheeks and shining lips.

“Been busy already?”

Even grinned back. “Had to buy myself an entry ticket.”

The Latino guy raised his eyebrows.

“Fancy some company?”

Even pushed a hank of hair back from his eyes, styling it back into position with his hand, and let his eyes wander suggestively down the man’s body. “I certainly would.”

The guy laughed, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt to reveal a tanned, toned set of abs.

“Like what you see?”

Even dropped to his knees instantly. 

 

***

 

Even was in his element. He was on his knees in the centre of the club, the centre of attention, with all eyes on him, enjoying himself. This was his fucking show and he was doing what he was good at, no fuck that, best at. There was no one better than him at sucking cock, nobody else lived up to his technique or his visuals. He threw his head back with a soft pop, letting the man he was blowing have a full view of his perfect, blowjob lips, his long neck and his messed-up hair.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” muttered the man thickly, barely able to speak, tugging at his hair with a sweating hand. “Fuck, please don’t stop.”

Even shot him an intense gaze as he let the other man’s cock slap wetly against his cheek, turning his cheek to nuzzle against it provocatively. He’d used his wide-eyed, innocent, never-done-this-before expression on an earlier guy, turning him into a stuttering mess as he finally spilled his load onto Even’s face, and now he was souping up his best wicked minx persona for this new man, a younger, mixed race guy with dreads and a Kendrick T-shirt.

Even loved rap, although he liked old school East Coast rather than West Coast, so it gave him a particular thrill to be playing the gangster bitch right now. He gripped the man’s cock hard at the base to slow him down – the way the guy was going he would blast his load all over Even’s eyelashes before the minute was out – and traced it slowly over his lips, along his high cheekbones and his jawline.

“Fuck you’re gonna kill me,” groaned the guy, “I wanna fuck your mouth, babe, let me fuck your mouth.”

A previous guy had had a smaller cock and had fucked Even’s mouth mercilessly until he came down his throat, and now everyone wanted to do that, thought Even with a slight eye-roll. Didn’t they understand it was horses for courses?

The guy was big – bigger than Even in fact – and it was a struggle to get as much as the head of his cock in his mouth which was why Even was teasing him, swirling his tongue naughtily around the guy’s huge tip, letting his soft wide lips hold the heat there while he stroked the guy’s shaft towards his mouth. He looked up, caught the guy’s heated gaze, and winked. Instantly the man shuddered his release, cock jerking wildly and spattering Even’s cheek and lips in the way that he liked. He pulled back and laughed naughtily up at the ruined man shaking in front of him.

“Good?”

“You’re the best,” said the guy breathlessly once he’d recovered himself. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Thanks but I’ve got work to do,” Even tossed his head with a wicked smile, sitting back on his heels and stretching his hands over his head. He felt an ache in his neck and jaw, and sensitivity in his hair where many fingers had gripped and pulled it.

“Who’s next?”

 

***

 

A few men later – possibly his record for one night, although by now Even had stopped counting – he’d done a few innings servicing two men at a time, one in each hand – the crowd around him began to thin and Even’s attention started to wander to the other scenes happening in other parts of the club. A few metres to his left stood a large four-poster bed with a canopy over it, where it sounded as if someone was getting roughly fucked while their wrists were strapped to the end of the bed. Even could hear his muffled gasps over the slap-slap of flesh on flesh, although down on his knees with a new guy’s cock in his mouth he couldn’t properly see who it was.

His final guy was taking ages to come, thought Even, bored. It had started promisingly enough, the man had a short, snub-nosed cock which to be honest was all Even’s wrecked lips could really manage by now, and given the time he had patiently waited to be relieved while the other guys had their share, Even had expected him to come quite quickly. But now the guy was taking his time, holding a hank of hair at each of Even’s temples and was pulling his mouth up and down his cock repeatedly so that Even’s forehead knocked rhythmically against the other’s well-toned stomach. It wasn’t unpleasant but it had been going on for a while and he was starting to lose interest, which was why the scene on the bed struck him in the way it did.

The crowd had parted slightly so he could see a man was fucking a younger guy. The boy was head-down, on all fours, limply receiving the older man’s thrusts which quickened in pace as Even watched, slapping the boy’s ass hard so that he squealed and moaned. Before he could move to see the boy’s face, the man Even was blowing suddenly ground his cock right down into his throat, taking all of Even’s control over his gag reflex.

“Hey, careful,” he gulped as soon as he could.

“Sorry.” The man pulled Even’s mouth back on to the head of his dick and started to thrust along his tongue again. To distract himself Even watched the boy on the bed slyly from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t see much of the boy’s face, but he could see glimpses of soft, blonde curls and the line of a slender back. He wondered how old he was, and felt a sudden impulse to go over and see more.

But there was another queue of men waiting around the bed, and at that moment the guy doing the fucking suddenly shuddered to his climax, heaved a sigh and pulled out of the boy with little ceremony. The boy gasped and nearly fell, but another man climbed onto the bed to mount him without preamble, pulling his head back by his hair and setting the pace going again. The boy cried out sharply which encouraged the man fucking him into an even faster rhythm. Even couldn’t tell whether the boy was enjoying it or in pain, and the thought made him concerned.

Instead, he looked up at the man he was blowing, still pumping into his mouth, eyes closed, groaning with his teeth bared. He wasn’t even looking at him, for Christ’s sake, thought Even with sudden irritation, he was obviously one of those who could go on for ever: this wasn’t even a _proper_ blow-job, the man was just masturbating into Even’s mouth right now so he could go fuck himself frankly. He pushed the man’s hands off his head and let the other’s cock slide out of his mouth with a wet _schlock_

The man’s eyes flew open. “Hey! I haven’t finished!”

“Finish yourself off, I’m done.”

Even got up, stretching and brushing his knees off. His lips and mouth ached, his knees hurt, he was sure as hell gonna feel that tomorrow he thought to himself bitterly. He felt dried sperm crinkling along his cheek and the sour, alkaline taste coating his mouth and throat. Whatever arousal he had felt upon entering the bar had evaporated and all that was left was compulsion with no pleasure attached to it. He walked off without a backwards glance.

In the bathroom, he washed his face and rinsed his mouth. The face in the mirror looked back at him, eyes black and glowing, face flushed and fucked-out. The surging and pounding beat of the universe was still there but it was muffled, like music booming and echoing through a club wall, without any of the desire or conviction which had brought him such confidence.

 _You're out of control_ , he thought dimly to himself. _Again_.

 

***

 

Back in the club, the boy had been flipped over with his knees bent up to his shoulders and another man grinding him into the mattress. Even drew near to try to get a glimpse of the boy’s face, which wasn’t easy with a man’s sweating shoulder pounding into the view. Fortunately the man almost immediately pulled out and came all over the boy’s chest and stomach, breathing heavily. He was pretty big, and Even raised his eyebrows at what the smaller boy must have had to accommodate.

Without giving the boy time to breathe, the next man was rolling him over and pulling him on his hands and knees again. Even winced as the boy’s head jerked up as he was brutally penetrated once again, before he found himself staring, mesmerised, in shock. The boy was younger than him, a slender face and cheekbones and long-lashed green eyes. He wasn’t looking at Even, in fact he wasn’t looking at anything, he was just staring into the distance as the man fucking him hitched his hands under his hips to deepen the angle, and plunged into him once more.

But it was the look in the boy’s eyes that Even wasn’t expecting. He saw neither desire nor disgust, neither pain nor pleasure, just a look of loneliness, which out of all the possible looks that the boy could have been wearing, was the one that startled him most.

“Are you OK?”

He knelt down next to the bed and tried to look at the boy’s face, or as well as he could while a gasping man surged into him from behind. “Are you all right?”

The boy looked at him glassily, not seeming to understand. Gently Even reached out and cupped his face with his hand. If he was truly out of it, he really shouldn’t be here being fucked with no control over who was touching him and how. But then the boy’s cheek suddenly flushed red and he jerked his head away from Even’s touch. “Leave me. I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” said Even. “Have you taken anything?”

“No, leave me alone,” said the boy, dropping his head meekly and succumbing to the man’s urgent thrusts.

Even drew back and looked at him uncertainly. He didn’t look fine, and he certainly didn’t seem to be enjoying it. “We should get you home.”

The boy’s eyes were closed, but Even heard the next words distinctly enough. “Don’t have a home.”

Even hesitated. He didn’t have anything against mindless sex – what had he been doing for the last couple of hours after all – but there was a difference between seeing someone enjoying being used like a piece of meat, and seeing someone who was evidently being used. The boy wasn’t in a fit state to be here, he decided, and at that moment the guy doing the fucking ground his way to a halt, pulled out roughly and spurted his mess all over the boy’s back. The boy didn’t react, just knelt there on all fours, his mind clearly elsewhere.

“Ok guys, that’s enough,” Even pushed the guy off the bed, and waved away the other men standing waiting. “Showtime over.”

The next guy in line, hand already wrapped around his cock in readiness, turned on him in anger. “What the fuck, man! It was my turn!”

“You don’t get turns. You don’t have that right,” snapped Even, pulling at the restraints that bound the boy’s wrists. “You shouldn’t be taking advantage of him like that.”

“That’s rich coming from someone who’s blown most of the club tonight,” shouted back the man as Even released the boy’s manacles and helped him off the bed.

Underneath the restraints the boy’s skin was reddened and painful looking, scarlet slashes on his pale wrists bearing testament to how long he had been imprisoned there. “Let’s get you home,” he murmured in the boy’s ear, but the boy stopped dead and stared at him, abruptly jerking out of his stupor. “What the fuck are you doing? I don’t want to go home!”

“Well you can’t stay here,” Even helped him off the bed and towards the curtained area where people would leave their clothes. “You’re coming home with me.”

 

***

 

Much much later that night, the boy lay on Even’s bed, showered clean and wrapped in an old T-shirt and shorts belonging to Even. Even too had showered and changed, and thrown a few blankets and cushions down on the floor for himself. Now he was back in familiar surroundings he felt his whirling thoughts subside a little and the lights seemed a little less bright than before. He made them both tea in the kitchen and brought it through. He could just about see a pair of sad green eyes watching him from underneath cascading golden curls. The boy was even prettier than he'd thought, thought Even to himself, before he rebuked himself: he shouldn’t be having thoughts like these when the boy was so obviously in a bad way. But despite himself he couldn’t help but be fascinated to find out more about the boy.

He held out a steaming cup, and the boy stirred himself enough to sit up and sip at it. Even sat cross-legged on the floor and watched him as he drank.

“What’s your name?” asked Even, once the boy had drunk half his tea.

The boy shot a frightened glance at him. “Why do you want to know?”

“No reason,” Even felt taken aback. “Just making friends, I guess.”

The boy’s eyes suddenly sparkled with tears, and he curled himself up, arms hugging his stomach, face pressed into the pillow. He looked both immensely pitiful and adorably cute and Even had a sudden urge to pick him up and hug his sadness away. His heart surged with sorrow and something else also, something bigger, greater –

“What happened?” he asked the boy gently, as if he were an animal he shouldn’t scare away. “What happened to you?”

“I think you know what happened, you were watching,” said the boy a little huffily.

“I don’t mean at the club, I meant why didn’t you want to go home? What happened?”

The boy turned his head away, and Even’s breath caught as he took in the delicate line of his jaw and the dusky blush of his cheek.

“My dad walked out on us.” His chest heaved. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Don’t worry,” said Even hurriedly. “You can stay here the night and we’ll talk more in the morning and think about what to do.”

The boy’s face crumpled like a child. “I don’t want to think about it. I don’t want to think about anything anymore. That’s why I went to the club. Why did you take me away?”

Tears spilled out of him and Even couldn’t bear it any longer. He knelt up on the floor and put an arm around the boy as he cried, rocking him like a baby, making incoherent shhh shhh sounds as his mother still did to him when things got bad.

“It’s okay,” he muttered into the boy’s ear although he couldn’t tell whether or not the boy could hear him. “I’m here. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

 

***

 

Even opened his eyes to blackness and immediately shut them again. He could tell it was going to be that kind of day. Always after the golden times came dark times. In place of the exciting beat of the universe, of the sudden rush of exuberance and feeling rampantly horny with life full of possibilies, afterwards he would like cold and empty, ruminating desolate and distraught over everything he had ruined. This morning was no exception.

His thoughts felt tender and painful as if someone had dragged a jagged rock through his brains. The simple act of thinking hurt. His stomach dipped as he remembered his trip to the club. How many men had he been with that night? Countless. Had he taken any precautions? Probably not. Now he’d need to get tested again, now he’d need to confess to Sonja again – now he’d need to break up with her, fuck, there’s no way he could – He was a piece of shit, he thought miserably. God, how stupid he’d been. Sonja – he couldn’t go back to her now. It wasn’t fair on her. She’d been the only reliable thing in his life and he’d gone and fucked that up, well and truly.

And why the fuck was he sleeping on the floor?

He turned over painfully. Everything hurt. He appeared to be lying on a couple of rumpled blankets, and the floorboards were digging uncomfortably into his hip. He let his mind slip sideways and without warning it focused on the picture of the pretty, golden-haired boy, dressed in his clothes, lying sideways on his bed, sobbing.

 _Of course, the boy._ Where was he now? He raised himself on his elbows, wincing at the direct sunlight, and glanced over at the bed. The crumpled clothes he’d lent the boy were still lying messed on the coverlet. He’d evidently gotten the hell out of there before Even woke up. He couldn’t blame him. He’d have shot off too, first chance he got.

It was probably just as well, why would he want to stick around with a stupid slut like Even? Now he’d need to ring his parents to come look after him. Great. They’d have enough on their hands looking after him as usual. They didn’t deserve to come back off holiday to their piece of shit son on a comedown, he thought miserably. Everyone deserved better than him. The vision of the boy’s soft, flushed cheek and long-lashed green eyes rose before him and he shook it away. He wasn’t good enough for that kind of angel. He wasn’t good enough for Sonja, for his parents, for his friends, he groaned to himself. He was such a piece of shit …

A moment later he heard the kitchen door click, and soft footsteps pattering along the corridor. His heart rate raised abruptly, then plunged again. _Oh God, no_ , he thought to himself. _Not you. I don’t want you to see me like this_.

“What’s wrong?” asked the boy, breath warm on his cheek. “Are you ill?”

Even had to resist the urge to rub his face against the boy’s like a cat seeking affection. Instead he groaned. “Uh, I’m a bit depressed. It happens sometimes.”

“Oh, right.” The boy seemed very close to him. Even could smell toothpaste and hair gel: the boy had evidently been making free with his hair products after his shower. “My mum gets depressed too."

"Yeah?" Even got out with an effort.

":Yeah." It sounded like the boy was smiling but Even couldn't summon the strength to open his eyes and see. "Other times she gets wild and shouts Bible quotes, or thinks I’m related to Donald Trump, shit like that. So I’m kind of used to it.”

Even managed the traces of a small smile. “Okay.”

“My mum likes the blinds down so she can sleep and rest,” said the boy. “Would that help?”

“Yes.” Even was really struggling to speak now, “thank you.”

Shadows flooded over the room as the boy adjusted the blinds, before Even felt him pull the coverlet off the bed and lie down beside him. He was so gone he wasn’t even surprised or annoyed. Instead the only thought that had any traction now was a strange, faded kind of relief.

 _He’s here, he’s here, it’s okay_.

“Would you like a hug?”

“Uhhh …” Even was fading fast and with a last effort he rolled to the side and let his head rest on the boy’s shoulder. The boy reached over and held him close, with his free hand starting to card through Even’s hair. Even felt his eyes starting to close as he breathed the boy in, warm scent of skin and soap surrounding him.

“You helped me last night so I’m gonna help you now. Just sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up if you need anything.”

Even couldn’t answer. He felt like he was sinking into the floor, but the last words he heard were: “You asked me my name last night. It’s Isak.”

 

***

 

“So how did you guys meet?” asked Even's mother cheerily, serving them another slice of pie. It was a few months later at Even's birthday, and Even was sitting with his fingers linked through Isak’s at his parent's house.

They exchanged a startled, amused glance.

“We met in the nick of time, actually,” said Isak airily, with a self-possession Even never knew he had. “He ended up saving me one night."

"He saved me," said Even pulling his arm around Isak. "He saved me right back."

**Author's Note:**

> I live in London and there's a lot of these kind of places - haven't described any one in particular but think you get the gist!
> 
> Also - remember to always stay safe! 
> 
> My ex-gf was bipolar (part of the reason that I relate to SKAM so strongly) and when she was manic she got super horny and wasn't always careful - this can happen - no judgments on anyone but do take care!
> 
> ALT ER LOVE! DU ER IKKE ALENE!!!


End file.
